Conventionally, casings for mobile stations are manufactured by injection moulding two casing shells, which are then joined by a mechanical attachment method, for example by clips. The join between the two casings typically extends around the perimeter of the mobile station and is vulnerable to water ingress. At least one of the casing shells typically has holes through which keys can project and over which a display window can be fitted. Mobile stations are hence also vulnerable at the seals between the plurality of keypads and the casing and the display window and the casing. The seepage of water into a mobile station can cause reliability problems.
Existing solutions for improving the resistance of mobile stations to water ingress are expensive and complex, generally requiring many sealing gaskets or welding between the casing shells. Welding the casing shells together also makes it difficult to service the mobile station if it later has to be repaired. Therefore, there is a need to provide a simple and inexpensive method for improving the water resistance of mobile stations.